Specific Aims The Pathology Core will provide service to the research projects outlined by the Center. The Pathology Core for the Center will be the responsibility of personnel in both campuses of the Lovelace Biomedical and Environmental Research Institute (LBERI). Pathology facilities at LBERI are comprised of 3 separate functional areas (Necropsy, Histology, and Clinical Pathology). Each of these produce data or material from which data are derived (e.g., complete blood cell counts, serum chemistry, gross post-mortem findings, histopathology slides and findings) that are analyzed by the pathologists and technicians of the core as well as by scientists outside of the core. The Pathology Core will provide service to studies conducted in all Projects. In any project requiring the euthanasia of animals and subsequent collection of tissue, blood, bronchoalveolar lavage fluid (BALF), and/or other body fluids, the Necropsy Laboratory will be involved. For assessment of toxicity or for identifying targets for therapeutic intervention, Clinical Pathology and Histology services will be used. Specimens collected in these studies may be used in procedures specific to the respective project, but ultimately many specimens collected from Projects 2-5 will also be analyzed for endpoints outlined in Project 1. The Pathology Core will provide service to the Center but will also perform ongoing duties for other studies being conducted by LBERI. Therefore, any or all personnel (including pathologists) within the Necropsy, Clinical Pathology, and Histology Laboratories may be required to work on any given Center project at any given time. A complete description of personnel experience and capabilities follow along with detailed descriptions of the facilities.